Hayashi Ren
Ren is a new student in Greenville Academy, also Satoshi Yuuta and Satoshi Rikuto's cousin. His background is still unknown. Appearance Ren has a light-brown hair and brown eyes. He is 175 cm tall with about 53 kg weight. He has a fair skin and his blood type is A. He usually wears a jacket and sometimes bring his camera with him. Personality Ren is a loud and playful boy, hard to be serious, and also he's a bit arrogant and selfish. But actually he's really kind and friendly, and childish. He will ignore the others when he's angry. He will over-protective(siscon) when it comes to Hayashi Rei, his twin sister. And he's always try to not out of control or angry in front of Rei, because he didn't want to hurt her. Ren has a dark side too. His dark side name is Riyuki, and called Ryuu for short. Ryuu is Yandere, and somehow smarter than Ren. He's good at making strategies. Ryuu is a bad-mouthed person. He's not polite and always trying to hurt Ren's twin sister. Sometimes Ryuu comes out when Ren is out of control or angry, but Ryuu can came out from Ren's body on his own. And when Ryuu came out, the hair will be darker and his eyes turn into cat's eyes. Favorites Ren likes sweet foods, especially chocolate and candy. His favorite drinks is just chocolate milkshake and mineral water. He likes any kind of sushi too. Besides foods, Ren also like photographing. He brings his camera everyday, but sometimes he left it in his room. He likes any kind of sports, and it makes his body healthy and athletic. When bored and there's nothing to do, he'll play some games on his laptop or his PSP. He likes legos too, almost be a maniac. Dislikes He very hates (or scared) of ants. He will go away from a room/place with many ants in it. It's because Yuuta, his cousin, ever accidentally dropped a container of ants to his (and Rikuto's) body. Since that, he traumatized with ants. Secondly, he hates left alone. It's because his past. He will go to somewhere crowded if he feel lonely. And he also hates being in a dark room. When night, he will open his room's door, then sleeping peacefully. Abilities Supernatural Ability Ren can makes his body glowing when dark (glow in the dark) since still 5 years old. He also can make a storm (just wind storm or snow storm). But his main supernatural ability (power) is air, includes wind. He can change the weather easily. He can make the wind to attack people. He doing the best to control his power. Weapon His favorite weapon is a shotgun. He can use it professionally. Ren always practice with his twin sister, Rei. He sometimes bring his shotgun inside his pocket. But when Ryuu's comes out, he will use scissors and not a shotgun. Photographic Memory He's may be loud and playful, but actually he's very smart because he has a photographic memory. Photographic memory means he can remembered everything he saw and anything he heard. For example, when there's an exam, he just reading a book and then he remembered all of the book's contents. But he still trying to (kind of) upgrade this ability. Other Ren is very good at Aikido. He learn it when he was about 7 years old. When still a kid, he use Aikido to protect Rei from the other people, especially boys. Relationship Hayashi Re'i' is his twin sister. They never being separated, and always live together. But some time ago, they are kind of fighting, so Rei left Ren alone, and Ren goes to Greenville Academy. Satoshi Rikuto is his cousin also his best friend. Rikuto is 2 years older than Ren, but they're very close. When Ren meet Rikuto at the academy, he was very happy and immediately play games from their PSP together. Satoshi Yuuta is Rikuto's little sister and Ren's cousin. If there Yuuta and Ren in a same room together, they always fighting about game, food, etc. But they are pretty close. Trivia *He afraid of ants. *He is a siscon when it comes to Rei, his twin sister. *He likes sweet foods, especially chocolate and candy. *He likes brown and blue things. *He want to be a photographer also an athlete in the future. *His favorite weapon is shotgun. *He is a gamer. *He hates being left alone, and kind of afraid with dark room. Category:Greenville Academy Category:Male Category:Students